My New Life in Forks Washington
by TwilightPoohBear2012
Summary: Bella is transferring to Forks High School. She meets two great girls whoo has three other siblings that live with them. One catches her eye as she falls for him more and she finds she is in love. Will Edward love her back? AH. AU.
1. Hello Forks

**I own nothing Disclaimer:all characters go to the wonderful Stephanie Myer**

* * *

**My New Life in Forks Washington**

**Chapter 1**

Hello Forks

_**Bella**_

Well here I am, Forks Washington. Going to stay with my father for the rest of my school years. Yeah my mom is going on the road with her new husband. So I'm going to stay with Dad. My moms new husband is a minor league baseball player. So their going to be gone for awhile. Charlie Swan chief of police in Forks, Washington. A small town with not a lot of people.

As we were driving through the streets of the always cloudy town I said "Hello Forks" as I looked out the window. We made it to the house and I went upstairs to unpack. As I walked in the room I seen it still looked the same as it did last summer when I visited.

"Bella, Billy Black is coming over and he's bringing Jacob." Charlie said.

"That's cool with me." I said

I haven't seen Jacob black in a long time. I wonder how he's doing. I figured I should cook something for us since Charlie isn't the best chef. So I made some Lasagna. Billy and Jacob arrived and Billy looked the same except his hair got longer but he was still in his wheelchair. Jacobs hair grew like 2 more inches. It was great seeing them again. They watched the game while I cleaned up after dinner. Jacob insisted on helping me. We talked about what happened over the time we haven't seen each other then it was time for them to leave. After they left I told Dad I was going to sleep.

"Good night." He said.

"Night."

I took a shower and brushed my teeth in our one bathroom and went to bed.

* * *

**Sorry its been so long but school is finally over and i can focus on new things. **

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! PLEASE!**


	2. New People

**Sorry its not longer. And i hope i get better reviews for this one. Disclaimer: All characters go to Stephanie Myer I OWN NOTHING!**

* * *

Chapter 2

**New People**

I slept through a dreamless night. I woke up got dressed getting ready for my first day of school. I went down stairs and ate a bowl. Dad got me a truck to drive. The thing looked older than him but it was good for me. As I drove to school I wondered what today would be like. I parked my truck and got my I-pod and backpack and walked to the office.

"Hi." I said as I walked in.

The woman behind the desk looked up and said "Isabella Swan?" I nodded.

"Wow. You look a lot like your father."

"Thanks."

"You're very pretty also."

"Thank you."

"OK. Here is your schedule and get this paper signed and turned in at the end of the day."

"Ok." I said.

I stood outside to take a look at schedule.

1st Health

2nd Spanish 3

3rd Algebra 2

4th Physical Education

Lunch

5th U.S. History

6th Biology

7th English 3

Oh great I have P.E. I'm definitely going to hurt someone today. The bell rang telling me to get my ass to 1st period. As I was walking a with glasses walked up to me.

"Hi your Isabella Swan right?" she said.

"Yea but just call me Bella." I said

"I'm Angela Weber I take pictures for the school."

"Nice to meet you."

"So what's your first class?" She asked.

"I have Health in 225."

"I can show you where that's at its just pass the cafeteria on your left." She explained.

"Thanks so much."

I made it to class on time. Health was an okay class but it went by so fast it was time for 2nd period Spanish 3. As I walked in a group of girls were standing around talking.

"Edward looks so cute today Lauren" said one girl who had brown hair and too much makeup on.

"Yea I could just kiss him all over his body."

EWWW! Great now I'm stuck in a class filled with some dumb bimbos. Gosh they were already ugly and the makeup just made it worse. But I wonder who this Edward guy they were talking about. I sat down and they looked my way. The one with the brown hair said "Who are you."

I scowled inwardly and said "Isabella Swan but call me Bella."

"Oh so you're the new girl, I'm Jessica Stanley and this is Lauren Mallory." She pointed to the other girl who was the ugliest thing I have ever seen. Hadn't she looked in the mirror cause she surely needed one now. Definitely way too much makeup.

"What's up." I said

She looked at me and scoffed. Ok there's a bitch I have to look out for. Like Health Spanish came and went and soon it was time for Algebra 2. I walked in a room and gave the teacher my paper to sign. I seen two girls sitting together talking. Both girls looked like goddesses. I felt real plain sitting next to them. I was so caught up in their beauty that I didn't hear one of them.

"Hi, what's your name?" she said. She was small and petite with short spiky black hair, really she just looked like a pixie.

"Isabella Swan, but please just call me Bella."

"I'm Alice, Alice Cullen and this is Rosalie Hale."

"Hi" the beautiful blonde said. She had nice blonde hair down to her back with baby blue eyes and very beautiful.

"Oh so you're the new girl. Well its nice to meet you." She said

"You too."

The whole class period I talked to Alice and Rosalie.

"Hey you want to grab lunch with us we always sit with our brothers."

"Sure. I'd like that."

* * *

**Hoped you liked it yes there will be more just REVIEW please.**


End file.
